Of Tales and Secrets
by Dawl92
Summary: Sirius brought Harry to what he thought be a peaceful and quite setting. Little does Harry know, Sirius has a secret of his own hiding out in the woods...This will be, in later chapters a slash story between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.


"I believe there is no such beast in these woods Harry."

"Oh, but there is! Come on, Sirius!"

A young boy, maybe too young to know of mythical creatures, skipped happily ahead of his godfather. His messy head of dark hair bouncing with each step he took, explaining the tales of werewolves. He claimed that his friends back at school told him all about them. How they prowled about in the Forbidden Forest every full moon night and attacked every moving being. Harry as frightened by the stories, but was also curious and excited to find out the truth.

"You do realize Harry, that it's four in the afternoon." Sirius gave a short laugh, watching Harry come to a stop in his journey.

"So?" Harry shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders, in the process he also had to push his glasses up his nose as they slid down.

"I do recall you saying they came out on full moons…at night." The smile remained on the older mans face as he spoke, carefully standing on a fallen branch.

"….Well, I'm not coming out here at night. Remember, I can't use magic outside of school." Harry rolled his eyes and turned back on his heel to explore the forest.

Sirius sighed with a smile and figured the walk could last another few minutes before they had to get back. Sirius still had to go to town and buy some more supplies for the house. Harry and him have just moved in after all, away from busy streets and crazy neighbors. Sirius was more into peaceful and quite settings, he didn't like to be bothered. And Harry was a bit famous, with a scar and parents that had passed away too soon…This place was perfect for both of them.

Sirius also had to make sure Harry got a proper bath, and Harry hated taking baths. Maybe just as much as Sirius hated giving them. There were some things even magic can't help them with.

"Harry, love." Sirius called out, waving for the boy to follow him back now.

"Awe, Sirius." Harry dragged on the last letters of Sirius' name as he pouted and stomped his way back over to his godfather. "I don't want to go back just yet. We were getting so close to his hideout!" Harry complained.

"You said that an our ago when you invaded the home of the peaceful rabbits, Harry."

Harry smirked and shrugged his shoulders again, following Sirius very obediently. Sirius waited until Harry as next to him, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders, before he began waking back to their house almost a little to quickly…

After all, tonight was a full moon.

_

Sitting on the toilet seat, hair still dripping wet, Harry glared up at Sirius…or the blur of Sirius since his glasses were suddenly gone.

"Sirius, this isn't funny." Harry mumbled, crossing his arms and kicking his feet.

"I know, love….But, honestly I have no idea how they've gone missing.. _Accio Harry's glasses_!" Sirius commanded the spell after searching manually for a bit. They both sat for a second in silence, then heard a strange sound approach them…Then Sirius was groaning in disapproval.

"What?" Harry looked up at the blurry shape of Sirius.

"Uhm…Harry, you know I'm not very good at repairing charms…" Sirius seemed to have something in his hands, fumbling it around a bit and throwing pieces into the trash with a flick of his wand.

"Yeah, I know…oh my god, no! Sirius!" Harry jumped off his seat and stood before Sirius in his button up night shirt and pale pants. "_You _broke them?"

"No, no, no. I don't have the slightest clue as to ho they did. But, they are…damaged?" Sirius looked down at the boy in sadness, feeling horrible about this. But, also curious as to why his godsons glasses ere suddenly broken. Sirius was sure he placed Harry's glasses on the boy's dresser before leading him to the bathroom that was just down the hall for his bath.

Sirius walked Harry back to him room, holding his hand to make sure he didn't bump into any walls on the way. Harry as mumbling the entire time about not being able to see correctly, and how he thought Sirius was maybe just joking with him.

"Alright, in bed we go." Sirius hoisted Harry up and onto his soft sheets, letting Harry climb into the sheets himself before tucking him in. "I promise in the morning, we'll go to town and buy you new glasses." Sirius smiled down at him before placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Pinky promise?" Harry yawned, closing his eyes and holding out his pinky.

"Yes, pinky promise." Sirius laughed lightly, wrapping his pinky around Harry's. Harry smiled and snuggled deeper into his sheets as Sirius watched him fall asleep.

Getting up, Sirius started to wonder again how the glasses have broken. They were sitting on the dresser by the open window, then Sirius had….Open window?

Sirius turned around just as a lit breeze came threw the window, making Harry shiver in his sleep. Sirius looked from Harry to the window in confusion. He always kept the windows closed and Harry didn't have the strength to open, or close them. Sirius briskly walked towards the window, reaching up to shut it when his glance caught sight of the full moon in the sky. As Sirius quickly closed the window he could've sworn he saw a pair of eyes in the distance, coming from the same trail Harry and him had came from hours ago.


End file.
